Timeline (Future in Sight)
Timeline for Future in Sight. 2010s 2019 * Jair Bolsonaro is inaugurated as President of Brazil. In this first term, he expands Gun rights, and Religious freedom in Brazil. * U.S. President Donald Trump meets with North Korean Supreme Leader Kim Jong Un in their second summit in Hanoi, Vietnam. * Article 13 is passed in the European Union. Many protests occur and many European Union members start voting to leave the European Union, such as Italy. * The constitutional referendum happens in Cuba, it would later bring more democracy in the country. * The United Kingdom officially leaves the European Union and United Kingdom Prime Minister Theresa May steps down and is replaced by Boris Johnson. * The Yellow Vest Protests continue to spread across the world. * The Canadian elections of 2019 are held. The Liberal Party keeps their majority narrowly, thanks to the split of votes from the Conservative Party and the People's Party. Prime Minister Justin Trudeau steps down in favor of Bob Rae, the Special envoy to Myanmar. 2020s 2020 * The Early 2020s finical crisis happens in the United States, Canada and the European Union. * The 2020 U.S Presidential Election is held. Incumbent President Donald J. Trump is defeated by U.S Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont. Bernie Sanders would become the oldest president at 79 and the first Jewish president. * The PlayStation 5 and Xbox Infinite release, starting the 9th Generation of Video Games. 2021 * 46th U.S President Bernie Sanders is inaugurated. His first act as president is to sign a Green New Deal to get the United States economy back into shape. * Marijuana is legalized federally across the United States. * The Canadian Elections of 2021 are held. The Conservative Party gains a massive majority and Andrew Scheer is elected Prime Minister of Canada. 2022 * The French presidential election of 2022 is held. Marine Le Pen defeats Incumbent President Emanuel Macron to become the first female president of France. * The 2022 UK Elections are held. The Labour Party gains the majority of seats in parliament and Jeremy Corbyn becomes the UK Prime Minister. * Nintendo releases the Nintendo Ultra, the successor to the Nintendo Switch. 2023 * The Early 2020s finical crisis comes to an end, rising leaders Scheer, Corbyn, Le Pen and Sanders approval ratings up. * Puerto Rico becomes the 51st state of the United States. * Grand Theft Auto VI is released by Rockstar Studios on the PlayStation 5 and Xbox Infinite. 2024 * The 2024 U.S Presidential Election is held. Due to the Sanders approval ratings and the divide in the Republican Party, President Bernie Sanders easily wins re-election. 2025 2026 * Washington D.C becomes the 52nd state of the United States. * Russian President Vladimir Putin is assassinated. He is replaced by Dmitry Medvedev. 2027 * The UK General Elections of 2027 are held. The UK Independence Party surprisingly wins the majority over the Labour and Tories. Nigel Farage becomes the first Prime Minister in years to be neither part of the Tories or Labour. 2028 * Scotland gains independence from the United Kingdom after a referendum to leave, 60-40. * The 2028 U.S Presidential Election is held. Vice President Kamala Harris is elected against Republican Donald Trump Jr., Libertarian Thomas Massie and Progressive Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez. The election is seen as one of the craziest in American history 2029 * Kamala Harris is inaugurated as the 47th President of the United States. She becomes the first Woman, Indian-American and second black american to become President of the United States. * The Second Great Depression starts. 2030s 2030 * The Russian presidential election of 2030 is held. The Communist Nominee Vladimir Goldov is elected President of Russia against Incumbent President and United Russia Nominee Dmitry Medvedev. 2031 * The Bangladesh Civil War breaks out between the Bangladeshi government and Bangladeshi Communist Rebels. 2032 * The People's Republic of Russia is formed. * The 2032 U.S Presidential Election is held. Libertarian Thomas Massie defeats Incumbent Democratic President Kamala Harris, Republican Dan Chensaw and Progressive Andrew Yang. 2033 * Thomas Massie is inaugurated as the 48th President of the United States. He becomes the first President from the Libertarian Party. * Novorossyia and Belarus are annexed by the People's Republic of Russia. 2034 2035 * The Russian Invasion of Ukraine starts. * The Second Great Depression ends across the world. 2036 * The 2036 U.S Presidential Election is held. Libertarian Thomas Massie is re-elected in a landslide. 2037 2038 * Ukraine is annexed by the People's Republic of Russia. 2039 * The Bangladesh Civil War comes to an end, with a Communist victory thanks to the People's Republic of Russia. 2040s 2040 *The 2040 U.S Presidential Election is held. Democrat Richard Ojeda defeats Libertarian Rand Paul, Republican Josh Hawley and Progressive Kyle Kulinski. Ojeda won the election narrowly due to his aggressive nature. 2041 *After the city Anchorage, Alaska is attacked by the Communist Russian Government, The United declares war on the People's Republic of Russia, which starts World War III . 2042 2043 2044 *The 2044 U.S Presidential Election is held. Democratic Incumbent President Richard Ojeda wins in a landslide due to his handling of World War III. 2045 2046 2047 2048 2049 Category:Future in Sight Category:Timeline